shingeki no school
by supersakuranekogirl12
Summary: eren jaegar y mikasa ackerman viven en kyoto, su madre fue asesinada enfrente de sus ojos por la banda de mafiosos/secundaria "kyojin"... si,se que esta introduccion apesta... cap.4 y 1 Omake
1. prologo

**E**staba dormido bajo la sombra de un arbol, era verano si no me equivoco. la brisa soplaba levemente sobre mi cabello, abria los ojos lentamente y enfrente de mi vi a mikasa.

"er~en" dijo ella sin hacer ninguna expresion, ahora que me fijo bien... el cabello de mikasa esta mas largo

"esta mas largo ahora, tu cabello?" ella no me respondio, solo me dio la espalda y podia ver como su bufanda roja estaba dando vueltas con el roce del viento. de un momento a otro escuchas los gritos de armin, fue corriendo hasta donde estaba.

"ah~ es eren"

"quieres otra paliza bastardo?!" luego comenzaron a temblar y a correr  
"esta con mikasa!"

"estamos jodidos!" se fueron mas rapido que alma que lleva el diablo, armin estaba tirado en el suelo con sangre en sus labios y un morreton cerca de su ojo izquierdo, le ofreci mi mano

"gracias, pero puedo levantarme solo..."

"por que te golpeaban esos bastardos?"

"es que-" antes de que me pudiera responder se escucharon varias explociones, escombros de proporciones inmensas volaban por lo aires. se escuchaban disparos y el olor a polvora inundaba el ambiente, mikasa tomo mi mano y nos fuimos corriendo hasta nuetra casa. encontramos a mi madre tirada en el suelo con el techo encima de sus piernas, no se podia mover y uno de esos terroristas venia directo hacia nosotros

"vayanse!" mi madre estaba llorando pero yo le negue furioso, reusando a alejarme de ella. depronto vino hannes y nos llevo en sus hombros, podia ver a mi madre sindo disparada repetidas veces por un hombre rubio parecido a laura bozo una y otra vez...

hannes nos dejo en un autobus que se dirigia directo a kyoto, solo podia pretar los dientes mientras mikasa me sostenia la mano, por primera vez la vi chofer encendio la radio y se escuchaba la cancion some nights de fun, algunas persones cantaban la cancion entre ,huerfanos y hombres que habian perdido a sus familiares solo porque unos terroristas querian divertirse un poco...  
mikasa se recosto en mi hombro y la abraze hasta que llegamos a kyoto, nos dejaron en un resindecial humilde llenos de casa bonitas. mikasa y yo nos quedamos en una que tenia dos habitaciones y un jardin algo amplio. tenia una television y la encendi

_-los titanes han atacado denuevo, esta vez fue en okinawa. dejando varios muertos,huerfanos y mujeres viudas. aqui el presidente para hablar de la situacion actual-_

_-nosotros mantendremos a los niños huefanos hasta que cumplan dieziocho, mientras tanto tendran becas para la escuela y todas sus necesidades las cubrira el gobierno. gracias-_

_-en otras noticias- _ apague la television, alguien abrio la puerta y vio a armin que nos trajo una canasta de pan, nos la comimos juntos mientras veiamos fairy de varias horas era de noche y mikasa y yo nos fuimos a dormir, tuve un sueño raro.

_estaba en mi casa mientras mi madre lavaba los platos con mikasa, mi padre estaba leyendo el diario y luego se fue a uno de sus tipicos viajes de negocios._

_"eren, vive. sean buenos niños y hazle caso a todo lo que te diga. te amo eren" _cuando abri los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"si madre, te prometo que vivire"

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO MI FIC?! DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS EN LOS REVIEWS Y TAMBIEN DENME IDEAS DE COMO MEJORAR. los amo chau


	2. 1 los jugadores elite

ya habia pasado un año desde en incidente en okinawa, ya mikasa y yo teniamos 15. estabamos en la escula, de saber que volveria a estudiar hubiera preferido que esos terroristas me mataran.

"que tanto piensa joven jaegar?"

"eh, es que no entiendo las ecuasiones"

"denuevo...mikasa ayudalo"

"si profesor" mikasa se sento a mi lado, me explico la clase y yo la entendi sorpresivamente. en cambio de hora todo el mundo rodeo a la pobre christa como si fuera la ultima coca cola del mundo pero yrmir se interpuso y luego se volvio a su curso. el presidente levi vino al curso junto con el consejo estudiantil

"atencion pedasos de mierda, espero que este sea un emocionante año en la academia de kyoto. recuerden inscribirse en el consejo estudiantil si les interesa...aunque a mi no me importa en lo minimo" dijo el presidente con un tono desanimado y serio mientras miraba al piso "ya nos podemos ir petra?"

"si kaichou..." los del consejo salieron del aula y se fueron a otro lugar a dar su discurso "motivacional" aunque no se que tiene de motivante que nos digan pedasos de mierda...

ahora teniamos educacion fisica. al super genial profesor se le ocurrio que jugaramos quemados con los senpais de tercero de bachiller.  
levi nos tenia a su merced, al primero que le dieron fue al pobre marco que trataba de proteger a jean. depues fue connie que protegia a christa junto con armin, en el equipo de los senpais habia un chico extremadamente alto que se negaba a jugar. annie estaba muy feliz de la vida hablando con el debajo de un arbol, sasha se dejo dar por la pelota para comer patatas.

despues de varios pelotasos solo quedaban levi y mikasa, parecian monstruos. levi le lanzo una pelota que casi le da en el estomago pero mikasa salto, parecia que estaba sosteniendose con un cable de tan alto que subio. en el aire le lanzo una pelota a levi pero el empezo a dar backflips y las esquivo. parecia que iban a durar para siempre pero petra sin darse cuenta de que dos monstruos estaban peleando cruzo inocentemente por la cancha y recibio un pelotaso directo en la cara por parte de levi que desde que vio como petra se desparramaba en el piso como muñeca de trapo puso una cara de nervios y comenzo a temblar (cosa no muy usual de levi)

"pe-pe-petra?!" dijo levi

"alguien que la lleve a la enfermeria" dijo el estupido profesor

"yo lo hago" dijo levi recuperando su tono serio, cargo a petra en su espalda y pude ver un leve pero levisisismo rubor en sus mejillas. (parece que tambien tiene su lado pervertido).

"mikasa gana!" dijo el profesor, mikasa fue rodeada por todos. ellos la cargaron por darles la primera victoria de el año escolar, ella solo me podia mirar mientras le sonreia.

finalmente era recreo...

mikasa y yo nos sentamos debajo de un arbol que estaba cerca de donde juegan baseball. mikasa comenzo a decirme como tener un buen balance mientras uno juega quemados ya que yo tampoco el mas pro en ese asunto...

*mientras tanto con levi y petra*

_petra pov..._

el presidente normalmente es una persona fria, pero hoy se sonrojaba levemente, se ponia nervioso y hasta temblaba.

"perdon por hacer que se preocupe..."

"fui yo quien te golpeo petra, recuerdas?" al parecer recupero su personalidad original

el evitaba mirarme, me acerque a el

"le pasa algo presidente?" el se quedo mirandome

"kaichou!~" era hanji, la secretaria del consejo escolar. ella es alta,morenita,usa lentes y se amarra en cabello con un moño de cebollita. "el vice presidente quiere hablar con usted" dijo ella muy sonriente, cuando el se fue ella se puso enfrente de mi con la misma sonrisa

"petra~" ella se sento enfrente de mi y me dio un abrazo "todavia no le has dicho a levi cierto?" mis ojos se aguaron

"es que..."

"va haber un dia en el que el se interese en otra muchacha y perderas tu oportunidad" haji me miro a los ojos "espero que algun dia lo logres" hanji se aparto de mi y se fue.

comenze a llorar inconsientemente "soy patetica..." me fui al baño a lavarme la cara y luego me fui al curso...

*denuevo con eren y mikasa*

_eren pov_

estabamos en clase de musica, nos pusieron a cantar. la primera fue annie que canto warrior de kesha despues fueron marco y jean que cantaron mirrors y asi sucesivamente, solo quedabamos mikasa y yo que cantamos a dueto some nights de fun. mikasa lloro en la presentacion...ese fue la cancion que pusieron en el autobus luego del incidente en okinawa. abraze a mikasa duerente la clase, el olor de su bufanda era irrisistible, olia a vainilla. su cara estaba algo roja,se quedo dormida en mi hombro. solo podia mirarla mientras dormia inocentemente, lamentablemente en lo ella dormia yo tenia que copiar la clase pero por verla de esa manera valia la pena.

ella no se desperto ni siquiera en la hora de irnos a casa, el profesor me dijo que la cargara. armin llevaba la mochila de mikasa y yo la llevaba en mi espalda hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa, la deje en su cama y hice el almuerzo. depues de 35 minuto ella se levanto y se comio lo que le hice de almuerzo.

"no sabia que hacias sandwiches tan buenos"

"gracias"

asi fue que pasamos nuestro primer dia de clases

_continuara..._

* * *

_que les parecio el capitulo, dejenme sus ideas en los reviews. los amo ;) chau!_

_detalles sobre los uniformes:_

_los uniformes femeninos:_

_-en invierno: un sueter beige,falda marron por encima de la rodilla,medias hasta el muslo,corbata femenina azul._

_-primavera: un chaleco beige, falda marron por encima de la rodilla, medias hasta la rodilla,corbata azul femenina._

_-verano: minifalda marron, medias hasta el tobillo o hasta la rodilla, blusa blanca y corbata azul femenina._

_ los uniformes masculinos:  
_

_en invierno: un sueter (opcional, hay chicos que prefieren un abrigo), camisa blanca,pantalon marron,medias hasta el tobillo y corbata azul (opcional)  
_

_primavera y verano: una camisa blanca,pantalon marron,medias hasta el tobillo y una corbata azul (opcional)_


	3. sakura season starts!

**L**a primavera estaba entrando poco a poco en kyto, los arboles de sakura comenzaron a crecer en kyoto. eren y mikasa estaban en camino a su segundo dia de clases

"creo que debimos tomar el autobus"

"sabes que no soporto los autobuses"

"entonces el tren?"

"hay muchos acosadores y no quiero que te toquen!"

"eh?"

"etto que... si te tocan no estaria bien ya que etto" mikasa le dio un beso en la mejilla a eren

"bakka tsundere" mikasa le saco la lengua a eren y luego se fue corriendo rumbo a la escuela

"choto!, mikasa!" eren trataba de seguirle el paso pero era inutil, mikasa era super rapida.

*en un callejon*

"nee shoujo chan, de verdad estas sola?" dijo un hombre alto con un rostro... no muy bonito

"ya te dije que me dejaras!"

"ara, me estas levantando la voz shoujo chan. eso merece un cas-ti-go" el hombre trato de levantarle la falda a la chica...(gran error)

"BASTARDO!" la chica tomo impulso desde atras y comenzo a golpear al pervertido ese repetidamente hasta hacerlo caer en el piso medio muerto como el pedaso de basura que es. "nadie...PERO NADIE!.SE METE CON ANNIE LEONHARDT" (no se como se escribe el apellido de annie, supongo que es asi).

*volviendo con mikasa y eren"

mikasa estaba esperando a eren en la entrada del colegio, habia llegado diez minutos antes que el.

"cuanto falta para que eren venga" mikasa comenzo a ver el cielo y sonrio un poco

"MIKASAAA!"

"are?" eren habia llegado, pero estaba respirando muy agitado "toma" mikasa le ofrecio su termo que estaba lleno de agua y eren no dudo en tomarselo.

"ah siento que volvi a nacer!"

"eren...eso sono bastante gay"

"urusai!" la campana sono y todo el mundo fue a tomar sus clases.

*en tercero de bachiller*

todo el mundo cconversaba feliz de la vida hasta que vino el profesor.

"abran sus libros de calculo avanzado en la pagina 576!" segun lo decia segun lo hacian. petra miraba levi fijamente pero el profesor no se dio cuenta, hanji solo suspiraba al ver como su amiga se embelesaba con el "tsundere" de levi.

"tiene algun problema petra-kun?" petra miro al profesor con odio, quien le diria "kun" a una chica. pero en realidad el profesor era medio ciegito asi que bah que se le puede hacer...

"etto, que pagina es?" todo el mundo se comenzo a reir, al parecer habian notado que petra estaba mirando a levi. petra solo podia mirar su mesa avergonzada.  
el profesor volvio a hablar sobre los adjetivos regulares y levi se quedo mirando a petra de lejos, hanji se dio cuenta de eso rapidamente y sonrio.

el profesor segui hablando y hablando y hablando. petra estaba apunto de dormirse pero gracias a dios que toco la campana para salvarla, ahora tenian clase de ingles.

*en la entrada del colegio*

la estudiante mas prodigiosa (despues de mikasa) entraba cabizbaja al colegio, no era su culpa haber llegado tarde. la pobre annie tuvo un inconveniente con un pervertido y pues... tuvo que defenderse sola, cosa muy normal en ella.  
ya cuando annie habia logrado entrar al colegio ella antes habia pasado a la policia para entregar al idiota que creia que de verdad podria lograr algo, annie lo dejo medio muerto en la entrada de la policia y pues luego vino corriendo al colegio.  
ya era recreo,al parecer annie habia durado ms tiempo de lo que creia. bertholdt fue a buscar a annie bastante preocupado despues de que escucho lo que le paso hace rato, pero tampoco estaba tan angustiado ya que annie es fuerte y el lo sabe.

"annie!" annie volteo y vio a bertholdt

"hola"  
"en cuanto tiempo los derrivaste?" desde que vio que annie estaba bien pues se dejo de preocupar tanto,solo pudo preguntar algo estupido como eso...

"no lo recuerdo"

"ah~ espera" bertholdt comenzo a buscar algo en sus bolsillos y encontro un helado de vainilla blanca cubierto de chocolate seco y raramente estaba frio. "es para ti" dijo bertholdt sonrojado

"gracias" annie tomo el helado y se lo fue comiendo poco a poco "me he preguntado... por que eres tan amable conmigo?" bertholdt se sonrojo un poco

"etto, es que te considero una persona valiente y...bonita..." dijo bertholdt entre susurros y annie le sonrio un poquito.

*en otro lugar del patio*

christa estaba abajo de un arbol comiendo su bento junto con reiner, yrmir no pudo aguantar la escenita y fue hacia donde estaban ellos.

"reiner-kun~" yrmir vestia el tipico uniforme femenino de primavera pero con unas media hasta los muslos, raramente hoy tenia el cabello suelto. le sonrio a reiner de tal manera que el no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que christa

"podemos hablar"

"claro!" reiner siguio a yrmir hasta un lugar cerca de la pista de atletismo, yrmir se amarro el cabello nuevamente y se ajusto su chaleco, el chaleco le ocultaba totalmente su pecho asi que luciria totalmente un hombre sino fuera por la falda. reiner la miro asustado, yrmir lo puso contra la pared.

"que quiere con christa?!" yrmir estaba bastante enojada, no permitia que nada ni nadie se le acercara de tal manera a christa y menos un chico como reiner. reiner sonrio y con un movimiento logro safarse de yrmir y ponerla a ella contra la pared

"tu que crees, quiero salir con ella"

"y que te hace creer que tienes mas posibilidades que yo!"

"no te haz mirado bien yrmir?" pregunto reiner con sarcasmo, reiner levanto la falda de yrmir dejando a la vista sus panties de color celeste " eres una chica!, yo tengo mas posibilidades que tu!. sabes porque?!... porque soy un chico!" reiner la tiro al piso y sonrio malevolamente, yrmir solo podia tratar de levantarse del suelo, cuando lo logro... reiner no estaba.

"maldito sea el dia en que naciste"

*con mikasa y eren*

"por que me dices tsundere?!" pregunto eren mientras mikasa se comia unos salchi-pulpos.

"callate estoy comiendo"

"aaaah~!" mikasa lo miro y de cierta forma eren se callo.

"mejor vamos recogiendo que va tocar el timbre en 5...4...3...2...1..." y el timbre tco, eren se apresuero en recoger su bento y en no llegar tarde a clase.

*despues del colegio!*

mikasa y eren comian un mc. donnalds, eren comia rapido mientras mikasa comia lento. se ecuchaban las noticias sobre mas ataques terroristas departe de "los titanes",eren no dijo nada pero mikasa les pidio a los que trabajan ahi que porfavor cambiaran el canal y ellos sorpresivamente lo hicieron. al parecer mikasa tiene su encanto despues de todo.

"mejor nos vamos que se hace tarde" mikasa tomo la mano de eren y se fueron juntos a la casa

* * *

que tal les parecio?

dejenme sus ideas y comentarios en los reviews ;) . los amo chau :D


	4. confesiones impactantes

**L**os dias pasaban, las flores de sakura comenzaban a brotar. era el tercer dia de clases de los chicos, 31 de enero. las chicas se ponian a conversar sobre chocolates y cosas asi, eso ponia a pensar a mikasa "que hare yo?".

*en el curso de los de 3ro de bachiller*

"ara, pertra. piensas darle chocolates a levi-kun?"

"shh, no lo digas tan alto hanji!" hanji comenzo a reirse un poco

"ay petra eres tan tierna" petra se sonrojo un poco, lo que ellas no sabian era que irvin estaba tomando notas de la conversasion completa.

"pero no se cual le gustara mas"

"no te preocupes yo lo investigo, despues de todo estoy en el consejo estudiantil!" petra abrazo a hanji

"eres la mejor amiga del mundo!"

"tambien te quiero petra"

irvin lo tenia todo anotado en su cuadernito, listo para darselo a levi.

*en los pasillos del colegio*

"presidente!,presidente!" irvin corria por los pasillos como un loco para darle a levi lo que acaba de descucbrir, es decir el sabia que a petra le gustaba levi pero realmente el era lo bastantemente despistado para no darse cuenta...  
irvin logro llegar al consejo estudiantil

"presidente!" levi miro a irvin algo molesto

"a quien se le ocurre joderme a estas horas?" levi leia un libro tranquilamente y a su lado estaba una taza de cafe, muy al estilo rivaille.

"es sobre petra"

"pe..tra" susurro levi

"eh, que dijo?"

"malnacido, dime que es lo que sucede con petra!" irvin muy serio le dio un cuaderno a levi, el no pudo evitar asombrarse a leer la conversacion.

*con mikasa y eren*

mikasa conversaba con christa, annie se quedaba obsevando su ventana y eren estaba tratando de resolver un cuestionario de estudios sociales que se supone que se entregaba ayer...

"entonces le regalaras chocolates a eren?"

"eh, como lo supiste?"

"eres mas que obvia" mikasa inflo sus mejillas y miro a eren que estaba explotando su cerebro tratando de resolver ese cuetionario.

"mejor voy a ayudarlo, hablamos luego christa"

"bye-bye" mikasa se sento al lado de eren y comenzo a ayudarlo, el no sabia por que cadavez que mikasa le explicaba algo el lo entendia facilmente,cuando ella estaba junto a el todo se sentia mas facil. eren no comprendia ese sentimiento pero sabia que le gustaba la sensacion que le daba.

"gracias por tu ayuda mikasa"

"no hay de que" de un momento a otro llegaron los del consejo estudiantil haciendo una de sus tipicas entradas derribando puertas a la cabeza de todo el alboroto estaba nada mas y nada menos que el presidente levi.

"atencion pedasos de mierda!" todos miramos hacia donde ellos con expresiones bastante molestas a decir verdad, sobre todo la de annie. "abra un paseo a la playa el 1 de febrero, pero no es solo para la playa. petra,hanji podrian continuar por mi?"

"si dia tendremos una competencia en deportes" dijo hanji

"y el ganador podra tener un pase de _todo lo que puedas comer _o un pase para besar a la chica o chico de su preferencia" dijo petra algo avergonzada. todos los chicos se volvieron locos y comenzaron a gritar

"yo quiero besar a mikasa!" dijo jean

"yo a chrisa!" dijo conny

"yo a yrmir!" todo el mundo se quedo observado al chico que habia dicho eso en silencio, al parecer fue un comentario muy chocante.

"bueno, si quieren ir estaremos esperandolos a las ocho a.m en la entrada del colegio. va a ser un paseo de sabado a domingo" dijo levi mientras salia del curso y todos los demas miembros del consejo que entraron con lo seguian.

"oiste eso mikasa, habra un paseo!"

"yahoo!" mientras todos lo demas gritaban y festejaban el pobre armin se perdio la noticia por estar en el sanitario...

*mientras tanto debajo de un arbol*

ya era hora de recreo, annie estaba bajo un arbo leyendo un libro sobre historia.

"asi que un paseo,huh?" pregunto bertholdt

"eso fue lo que levi dijo, me pasas ese pastel?"

"claro" bertholdt le paso un pedaso de bizcoho de vainilla,relleno de suspiro y fresas. "se ve delicioso"

"quieres un poco?" annie tomo una cucharada de pastel y se la puso enfrente de bertholdt

"gracias" bertholdt abrio la boca y se comio la cucharada de pastel que tenia.

"annie, has escuchado sobre la carrera que va tendran en el paseo?" annie asintio con la cabeza "y tambien has escuchado sobre el premio cierto?" annie asintio nerviosamente

"que-que tiene que ver eso con nuestra conversacion?!" pregunto annie algo sonrojada

"yo ganare esa carrera y no es el pase de _todo lo que puedas comer_ lo que quiero" le dijo bertholdt a annie al oido, annie le dio en la frente con su dedo indice. cuando bertholdt la vio pudo notar que su cara estaba totalmente roja

"no me hables asi, BAKKA!" bertholdt comenzo a reirse y annie se llenaba la boca con pastel.

la escuela termino antes de lo previsto y como siempre mikasa y eren se iban a su casa tomandose de la mano pero esta vez no era lo mismo para ambos, esta vez habia una conexion...un sentimiento y eren no se detendria hasta poder descubrir que era.

*en la casa de alguien*

yrmir se quitaba la ropa, abajo de ese uniforme femenino se escondia realmente el cuerpo de un hombre... la ropa interior femenina no era lo que mas le molestaba si no que los pechos falsos de silicon que tenia que poner dentro de ese bra cada vez se volvian mas incomodos. el no podia estar con la chica a la cual amaba simplemente porque lo consideraban lesbianismo...  
yrmir no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podia seguir siendo el travesti, sus padres antes de morir le dijeron que era para protegerlo pero lamentablemente el no entendia en que sentido eso lo protegeria de quien sabe que!  
yrmir estaba totalmente decidido a dejar el travestismo para ser el hombre que siempre ha deseado ser pero por seguir creyendo en la palabra de sus difuntos padres nunca pudo hasta ahora...

"ah~ que bien se siente ponerse ropa normal!" yrmir se habia cortado el cabello, se habia quitado ese horrendo brillo de labio que tanto odiaba y se habia puesto una ropa de hombre...finalmente! "ahora solo me falta ganar la carrera y confesarle a todos la verdad, aunque no se como lograre hacer eso. enfin a vender esta cosas de mujer por amazon!"

* * *

que les parecio este capitulo?, dejenme sus comentarios e ideas en los review que son la gasolina de mi inspiracion. los amo chau!


	5. paseo escolar pt1

**Eren pov**

bueno tendré que saltar dos o tres cosas que pasaron antes de poder montarnos en ese jodido autobús así que bueno... lo único que se en estos momentos es que hace calor,una profesora gorda que huele a puerco esta sentada a mi lado, esa putisima profesora me esta quitando el aire y apenas respiro y para colmo el maldito autobús no ha arrancado!

mikasa estaba tranquila sentada al lado de la ventana leyendo un libro mientras yo estoy muriendo pero que se puede hacer, armin estaba en el baño ese día así que se perdió el anuncio del paseo y no le dije nada porque no quería venir con el, eso me hubiera arruinado todo lo que planee... ayer me propuse averiguar mis sentimientos por mikasa, antes la consideraba una hermana pero ahora se siente tan..diferente.

"eren~" el autobús arranco, cuando mira a la derecha pude notar que la puta gorda esa ya no estaba a mi lado, la que estaba a mi lado era mikasa "le pedí a la profesora pavlova que me diera este sitio y pues... aquí estoy" dijo mikasa sonriendo, wlla hoy llevaba unos shorts blancos ,una camiseta sin manga que decia _attack on titan! y _también tenia su traje de baño abajo de su ropa

"eh,mikasa?!" mi corazon comenzo a acelerarse, ella me miro algo soprendida

"te sucede algo eren?"

"que,yo,no no no, no me sucede nada" comenzó a frotarme la cabeza y a reír nerviosamente, mikasa me agarro el brazo y me miro directamente a los ojos  
"eren, si te pasa algo solo dímelo" sentía mi cara hiper caliente, no sabia como reaccionar. el autobús arranco de golpe y gracias a la fuerza centrifuga mikasa aterrizo directamente en mi pecho mientras sostenía fuertemente mi camiseta. pude sentir algo espeso y raro debajo de mi nariz

"eren te sangra la nariz!"

"nani?!"

"HENTAI!" todas la chicas se levantaron de sus asientos solo para golpearme como una manada de mamut rabiosos "como te atreves a hacerle eso a mikasa-senpai?"

"fue un accidente!" podía escuchar a mikasa riéndose un poco pero después la risa se detuvo al igual que mi horrenda paliza, mikasa le toco el hombro a una de las chicas y le sonrió

"creo que fue solo un accidente, dejemos lo así. vale?" las chicas se apartaron de mi y se volvieron a sentar en sus asientos. mikasa suspiro y vovio a comenzar su libro.

*en el autobus de los de 3cero de bachillerato*

**petra pov**

me sente junto a hanji, ella no dejaba de hablarme sobre animes y mangas raros que encontró en wikipedia, también decía que en cada anime habían diferentes nombres para los mc donnalds y cosas así... increíble tener amigas así pero que se puede hacer con ellas apartes de querer las incondicionalmente?

"entoncecs inuyasha dijo-"

"hanji me das a petra un segundo?"

"sin ninguna duda, es mas. te la regalo!" hanji me sostuvo por la cintura y me lazo directo hacia levi, no se como rayos el me logro atrapar. nuestras caras estaban cerca y podía sentir su respiración algo agitada pero su expresión nunca cambio, el seguía con su cara seria aunque sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo.

"podrias soltarme porfavor"

"ah~ cierto" levi me solto y se quedo mirando al suelo "el punto es que, quisieras sentarte conmigo?"

"por supuesto" sin ninguna duda me sente al lado de levi, pero por que me habra dicho eso...

"petra..."

"eh?~"

"me estas apretando en brazo con tus-" el brazo de levi estaba justamente en el centro de mis pechos, no me habia dado cuenta...aunque no se sintio tan mal, queria que se quedara asi...

"por que?"

"bueno si quieres lo puedes dejar" dijo levi algo sonrojado mientras miraba por la ventana, me acerque un poco mas de levi provocando que su brazo entuviera todavia mas apretado entre mis pecho. sonrei un poco y me quede dormida

**levi pov**

no hay mucho que decir... y meno en esta situacion, petra se ve tan linda cuando duerme. pero no puedo mover mi brazo... trate de hacerlo pero al ligero roce que tuve con el pecho de petra pues..._crecio la plantita_  
. lo unico que le pido a dios en estos momentos es...QUE NO SE ME PARE! QUE NO SE ME PARE! QUE NO SE ME PARE!

*mientras tanto con yrmir*

_yrmir pov_

"hey christa!"

"eh te conosco?" mierda se me olvido que ahora me veo diferente

"soy el hermano mellizo de yrmir...mi nombre es derek" dije yo algo nervioso

"ahora que lo pienso si te pareces mucho a ella, y donde esta yrmir?"

"bueno, ella se fue a vivr a colombia y me pidio que te entregara esto" le entregue una carta a christa que tenia una historia muy creible con una foto de los dos que decia _nunca me olvides bakka!_

"ya veo, espero que nos llevemos bien derek"

"bueno, te sentarias conmigo?"

"claro!"

tengo el presentimiento que este sera un buen viaje


	6. Omake 1

**Death note x shingeki no kyojin**

_**EREN POV**_

Era un día tranquilo, no había mucho que hacer. Siempre me aburría fácilmente en estas clases, los profesores apestan... Gracias al cielo que hoy es mi graduación.

No se porque pero ahora que me pongo a pensar sobre las historias que me contaba mi madre sobre los titanes, según las historias. los titanes eran monstruos que representaban a la muerte o algo así...yo era tan pequeño que no recuerdo con exactitud.

"Eren-kun, estas prestando atención?"

"Si, profesor" mire hacia adelante

"Que bueno. entonces por favor ven a llenar estos ejercicios" me levante de mi silla y me fui directo a la pizarra para completar esos ejercicios de matemáticas pero no fue nada difícil porque a decir verdad, soy un genio. Cuando me puse a mirar por la ventana vi como un cuaderno de color negro caia al suelo, ya cuando había tocado el timbre salió a ver que era ese dichoso cuaderno.

El cuaderno era completamente negro con tan solo las letras blancas enfrente _DEATH NOTE._

"Como un cuaderno de la muerte?" empece a leer las instrucciones, _el nombre del humano que sea escrito en el cuaderno morira. _cerré el cuaderno mientras reia "es algo patético" lo deje en el suelo y empece a caminar hacia adelante, mire hacia atrás y sin pensarlo dos veces guarde el cuaderno en mi mochila.

"YA LLEGUE!"

"bienvenido a casa onii-san!" en la puerta me recibió mi hermana menor, christa. "nuestra madre estaba bastante preocupada por ti"

"enserio, bueno al menos llegue" mi madre es un ama de casa y mi padre es un policía.

Como siempre, me encerré en mi cuarto. No se pero me dieron ganas de checar por ultima vez el cuaderno, no podía dejar de mirarlo... la curiosidad me mataba, me levante y de un momento a otro ya tenia el lápiz en la mano.

"espera...si las personas realmente mueren si escribo su nombre en el cuaderno, eso me convertiría en un asesino?... si,claro"  
para mi suerte en la televisión comenzaron a hablar sobre un terrorista, escribi su nombre en el cuaderno. en las reglas decia que si la causa de muerte no era especificada el sujeto moriria de un ataque al corazon, vamos a ver si es cierto...

pasaron 40 segundos y no sucedio nada

"bueno, no esperaba que funcionara de cualquier manera" me levante de mi cama para apgar la televison

_"espere!, se puede ver algo. al parecer los que estaban de rehenes estan saliendo, estan ilesos"_

_"las fuerzas especiales entraron al edificio, encontraron al hombre muerto."_

_"tal vez fue suicidio?"_

_"no... ha sido un ataque al corazon"_

"debe ser una broma"

"EREN, YA SON LAS SEIS. NO TE GRADUAS HOY?!"

"YA VOY MADRE!" sali a la graduación, después de 3,200 horas de aburrimiento al fin pude salir. entre a una tienda y vi una mujer que ya ahora era mi ex-companera de clase. para mi suerte había traído la death note y el buen pendejo había dicho su nombre, no pensé dos veces antes de escribir su nombre, el murió atropellado por un automóvil.

Llegue a mi casa y salude a mi madre, volví a encerarme en mi cuarto pero esta vez con lo que me encontré no fue algo muy normal... un titan. era un gigante sin ninguna ropa encima,cabello marrón hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y solo se quedaba mirándome.

"entonces eres tu huh?"

"Quien eres?"

"soy el titan de combate. pero mis amigo me dicen hunter" el supuesto hunter cambio de forma. parecía un adolescente normal, de baja estatura y conservaba dos o tres características físicas como su cabello y sus ojos "soy el propietario de ese death note muchacho"

**DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO**

Habia dominado el arte del death note, tenia varios seguidores y me decian kira. aparecio un segundo kira, que termino siendo una modelo que a decir verdad es muy linda. su nombre es mikasa ackerman, sus padres fueron asesinados por un hombre al que mate con mi death note.

Al ingresar a la universidad un chico llamado L me comenzo a seguir a todos lados, el era uno de los detectives que ayudaban a la investigacion de mi padre para encarcelar a kira. el no duro mucho tiempo, el titan de mikasa mato a L con su death note y al fin y al cabo nunca pudimos averiguar su nombre (era levi xD)

"vivo en un pina debajo del mart!"

"bob esponja what the fuck?"

"hola eren~"

"barney, que haces tu aqui?"

"estas dormido..."

"no mames, entonces me quede dormido junto a mikasa"

"sip, y estas babeando"

"nooooo"

**fin? (vaya final .-. )**


	7. Anuncio!

Primero que nada... sus comentarios de "mejora tus faltas ortograficas" son muy agradecidos... pero hubo uno que hirio mis sentimientos y ahora estoy muy lastimada...estoy llorando a decir verdad :'( . le dare pausa temporal al fic... disculpen los inconveniente, LOS AMO! 


End file.
